Cigarettes and War
by YunaMustang
Summary: In the time of war, what do you turn to for comfort?


*Just a little thing that was floating around in my head. Tell me what you think. :DD*

Gun shots echoed in this now unholy land. Screams lingered in the dust filled air. Blood stained the ground and everyone's hands. This was war. No… slaughter. The slaughtering of innocent people. The slaughtering of peaceful people. The Ishvalans never caused any harm to us Amestrians. We were the ones who annexed them. We were the ones who started the war.

I pulled my glove tighter over my hand as I walked the haunting roads of this once peaceful holy land. I don't believe in god, nor have I ever believed in such a figure. God is a fabrication of those who are weak and who need guidance. Even if there was a god, look at what this supposed god is allowing to happen to his people.

I kicked a rock, and followed it with my eyes. It landed near a child. An Ishvalan child. She was hiding behind a crate in an alley, peeking over it with fear filled eyes. I walked over to her and knelt beside her, "Are you okay?"

Seeing that I was not there to harm her, she nodded slightly.

I knew if I was caught I'd be reprimanded. I would never lay a hand on a child, even in the time of war. "Do you have family? Somewhere to go?" She shook her head. "I wish I could help you… but if I'm caught… I'd be in a lot of trouble."

I heard voices coming our way, and knew it was more soldiers. I told the child to stay hiding and I took my leave from her.

"Don't act like that, Mustang! We all saw you!" I turned and saw a group of five soldiers. Four I did not recognize, and one I knew. It was Hughes. He lingered towards the back of the group.

"You should fry that little heathens ass up." One of the burly soldiers said. He came over and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Just do your little snapping thing and burn her to a crisp."

I stared at them blankly. I knew I really had no choice. I looked at Hughes and he was staring back blankly at me but his eyes betrayed him. He was practically begging me not to do it. I wish I could listen to him…

I reached out, straightening my arm towards the girl and snapped. The building and alley burst into flames, and I turned on my heel and walked away.

As I walked, I felt someone grab my arm. "Don't beat yourself up about this…" It was Hughes. "I know you, you're going to beat yourself up about this. Don't."

"I just killed a child, Hughes. A _child_!" I yanked my arm away from his and kept walking.

"We all have… No one is safe in this war. Women, children, they're targets as well. No matter how much we hate that fact." He grabbed my arm again and tightened his grip.

To be honest, I was near a break down. This war had broke me. Made me use my alchemy in a way I didn't want to. I wanted to help the people of Amestris. Make this a better country, instead I'm using my alchemy to kill people who belonged to Amestris. I used my alchemy to kill a helpless child…

"Follow me, you need time to gather yourself." Hughes tugged on my sleeve and led me towards an abandoned run down building.

Once we found a spot to sit, he reached over and groped around in my pocket and pulled out a half crumbled pack of cigarettes, He pulled two out and fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He placed one between his lips and lit it up, and handed me the other. I placed it between my lips and he lit it up. I took a long, much needed drag.

"I really can't stand this…" I ran a hand through my hair, "This isn't what I wanted to do…"

"This isn't what most of us wanted to do."

I glanced at Hughes and he was wiping his glasses off with his uniform. "Remember back in the Academy?"

"When? The time we hated each other or once we became friends?" He smiled.

I chuckled lightly, "Both pretty much. I wanted to kick your ass though once you became my roommate. I had a room all to myself, and here you come wanting to be with you're 'best friend.' I think I was more shocked then mad really."

Hughes laughed, "I remember when you snuck one of the girls into the dorm and I walked in. Boy were you two embarrassed."

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder, something I only did to him to show my weakness.

Hughes took the cigarette out of my mouth and placed it on the ground and lifted my chin up with his finger. "This will end soon, Roy, and we can go home."

"I hope you're right, Maes…"

The moment his lips connected to mine, I groaned. This is what I looked forwards to during these long, tiring days. This is what I wanted every day. This is what drove me to continue.

The kiss intensified, and his hand wandered between my legs and grabbed my cloth covered crotch. I moaned and bucked my hips against his hand and shivered as he ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth. Yes, this is what I looked forwards to during this war.

I could keep fighting, until the war ended. I could keep fighting for him. Even if Maes was probably going to get married to his girl waiting back in Central for him. Even if I would lose my lover. I could keep fighting, for him, and only for him. If it gave us these moments alone, then it was worth it…


End file.
